


『海白』《美丽新世界》最终章补全12N

by siesie7



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	『海白』《美丽新世界》最终章补全12N

那天战斗一直持续到深夜11点才结束。敌人丢失了西侧的小块阵地，但这并不足以打破两军目前的僵持状态。  
六队伤亡较重，三队和五队也丧失了四分之一的战斗力。

朽木亲手将修兵的名牌交给了九队队长。  
也许是错觉，白哉觉得九队队长在转过身去的时候似乎发出了一声轻叹。  
白哉还在不经意间瞥见了桌上九队参报DT的人员名单，上面有那个年轻人的名字。

“桧佐木修兵要我转交你的。”白哉从兜里摸出那个钥匙扣，递到海燕面前。  
海燕抬起头，目光久久停留在那个钥匙扣上，像怕被它烫到一样迟疑着不肯接过去。  
白哉没有催他，就在他面前举着它。  
海燕回了神，终于接了过来，摊在掌心里。他轻轻抹去上面的污渍，看到了那行小字。  
“××年瀞靈腕力大赛冠军”。  
那是海燕毕业后两年，修兵用左手赢来的奖章。  
“一定是那大壮已经毕业了吧……”海燕露出一个苍白而单薄的笑容，自言自语。  
那天晚上修兵的左手输给了海燕，然后他就苦练了两年。他与他重逢以后总想着什么时候再跟他比试一下，他设计着等他掰赢了海燕就给他看这奖章，让他对自己好好刮目相看。  
他以为自己一定会有机会这么做。  
海燕将那奖章攥进掌心里，他想起修兵那天败给自己之后脸上想要掩藏却又怎么都掩藏不好的窘迫。他对自己垂着眼说了声“多谢指教”就抓起酒瓶咕咚咕咚喝了个底儿朝天。  
“小鬼……小鬼你逞什么能……”他把头深深地埋进阴影里。  
白哉看见他夹得紧绷绷的双肩摇晃起来，他坐在床边却像随时要倾倒一样。  
朽木决定让海燕自己呆一会儿，他拔腿向外就走，却突然又停下了脚步。  
“海燕，我报了DT。”  
志波海燕的头倏地甩起来，他盯着门口面无表情的白哉。  
“修兵生前报了名。”白哉说。  
“不会批的。”  
白哉望着海燕变得墨绿的眼睛，波澜不惊。他转过身，“我欠他两条命。没有他，我已经死了两次了。”  
“战争就快结束了，你知道的，白哉。”海燕再次低下头去。

白哉不常做梦。其实他做梦，只是醒来的总不是时候，所以他总不记得自己梦见过什么。  
整整两天没合眼，从战场上下来的身体已经超过负荷。  
回到六队营地，他人往椅子上一歪，就睡了过去。醒来的时候，他竟然还真切地记得刚刚梦到过的一切。  
“队长，到时间了。”副队长恋次站在他面前，把他的帽子递给他。  
白哉接过来，端正地戴在头上，起身迈步走出去。

一队总队长的临时办公室里所有队长都已经列席。  
白哉走到自己的座位上坐下，头痛欲裂。他很快地扫视了一下屋子，有人自若有人冷郁，有人面若止水有人双眉紧锁。  
总队长终于开口，所有人忽地停止了所有动作，安静下来。  
“诸位，上面已经正式决定启用DT，人员已经初步确定，接下来我们要确定作战计划，准备在一周之内发动总攻。下面我先介绍一下DT队长，原作战情报局局长助理志波海燕。”  
所有人的目光都猛地集中到门口。那里站着一个年轻人，淡青色的军服，紧扣着高高的领口，肩上配着一丝不苟的队长肩章，臂侧是浅金色的队徽。他将军帽紧夹在臂弯，向着众人利索地行了军礼。  
没有人窃窃私语，但他们心里都多少有些吃惊。  
海燕退出情报局已经有一年的时间，进入九队也只是普通士兵，一直没有晋升任何军衔。  
“原定情报局副局长浮竹十四郎为Division Thirteen即十三队队长，但由于旧疾复发在留院特护，现由志波出任代队长。在此之前，志波效属第九分队，并一直暗中直属东南战区作战部情侦队，担任副队长职务。”  
总队长说完，抬手示意海燕在空位上坐下。  
他的座位几乎就在白哉的正对面。  
海燕将军帽摆放在左手边，抬起眼，他知道白哉在等着他。  
白哉的目光笔直地望向他，纹丝不动。  
海燕知道他不会对自己直属情侦队感到意外，他只是没有想到他竟然会是DT的队长。  
只是白哉望着海燕，连一个皱眉的细微表情都没有。他只是很平静地看着他，像是可以透过他的身体望见后面的墙。他的手指在桌面上轻轻地动了动。  
白哉看着海燕坐在他对面，肩章让他肩膀看上去平展而宽阔，那冷色军服像是皮肤一样熨贴在他身上。他紧收的嘴角和不苟言笑的眼睛让他变得那么陌生。他也用着同样毫无遮掩的目光回望着白哉。  
“如果我能选的话，我不去。”——可是我没有选择，白哉。

会议结束的时候已经是后半夜。  
人各散去，只有被战火燎烧过的星光不知疲倦。  
“白哉。”海燕赶上来。  
“……”白哉站住脚步。  
他不想问他为什么没有提前告诉自己，他知道战争和军令是怎么回事。  
那是和人情背道而驰的东西。  
但是他此时什么都说不出口，尽管他自己也是身不由己的军人，他还是觉得胸口紧得要命，他什么都说不出。  
“白哉。”海燕又唤了一声。  
白哉突然明白他是怎么了，他是在恐惧，他首次感到一种透彻的恐惧。身为DT的队长，他不知道他生还的机会会变得多渺茫。  
“抱歉之前没能告诉你。”海燕绕到他面前，迎着月光。  
“没有什么好抱歉的。我们都是军人。”白哉看着海燕，他不知道此时的海燕和修兵在月光里见到的那个并未相去甚远。  
海燕冲他微笑着。  
“就快可以回家了。”海燕继续笑着，“啊白哉我不甘心啊，看来我没机会升总队长超过你了，你又赢我一回啊不甘心啊。”  
“我做了个梦，很长。”白哉看着海燕，漫无边际地说。  
白哉想起了刚刚那个被他记得一清二楚的梦。  
他梦见了十六岁的海燕学会开车的第一天就拉他坐上一辆破破烂烂的小卡车。车窗摇把不灵了，只能大敞着。海燕问他想去哪里，白哉想了想，说按我说的走。  
他们的破卡车就招摇地闯过市镇，开向了海边的林地。  
生长了几百年的红木遮天避日，浓绿得仿佛水草的颜色。山路蜿蜒，山林空无一人。海上升起的雾气蔓延进林子，海燕打开车灯，一路大叫大笑着从山坡爬上山顶又冲下山脚。停下车，两个人一前一后奔进了海滩礁岛上的白色灯塔。守塔的老人两年前已经退休，只留下空空的厨房和卧室。两个小孩爬上铁梯，站在灯塔的灯楼里，数着灯的明灭。亮三十秒，暗两分半。  
他们站在顶上向下眺望，白哉看见白浪银鸥，海燕看见满坡红花。  
后来他们站在海边长满高草的小山上，海燕走在前面，一个转弯，就不见了踪影。  
白哉疾步赶上，在转弯之后突然见到了一身军装的海燕。他变得成熟的轮廓和眉眼让白哉错愕。他面前的海燕向他伸出手，叫了一声他的名字。  
白哉。  
白哉以为那声音是从海上漂流了十万公里前来的，他以为那声音让自己泪流满面。他拼命用手抹了一把，脸上只是有点儿潮，被海风吹的。  
什么事，海燕。  
可是海燕不答话，他身上的军服被大风吹得满是皱褶，黑色的头发飞舞起来，像他肆无忌惮的笑容。  
然后白哉就醒了。  
虽然梦里的每个细节他都可以历数，但此时他却无法向海燕细说。  
他只说：“我梦见我们开着卡车，回到了家乡。”

从那时起，两个人几乎再也没碰过面。  
最后的一场战争即将到来，连空气中都可以闻到它所预示的血腥味道。  
战略部署，物资供给，人员调动，所有分队都已经运转到了饱和状态。  
十三分队即将率先奇袭的前夕，其他所有的部队也已经整装待发。  
时间定在凌晨五点。  
那一夜成了所有人生命中最漫长的一夜。  
白哉在灯下最后一次将路线查看了一次。  
有人突然打扰了灯光。  
“白哉，我一个小时后出发。”海燕的声音里没有倦意，眼里却布满血丝。  
白哉倏地抬起头。  
“敬个礼吧，你敬礼的样子超帅。”海燕说着向着白哉举起了右手。  
白哉于是也面向他缓缓地举起右手，庄重而肃穆。  
然后海燕走过去第一次拥抱了他。  
海燕的手小心地躲过他背后受伤的地方，短暂却坚决地把他搂在怀里。  
胸膛贴在一起的时候，连呼吸都停止了。  
白哉永远想不到那个曾经不知天高地厚大大咧咧甚至疯疯癫癫的小子的胸膛其实如此深沉而宁静。  
海燕抽身离去的一刻，白哉以为他的皮肤他的肋骨他的心脏都被他扯离了自己，剧痛难忍且无可挽回。他的目光死死地钉在海燕的背后，感觉体温从他的指尖瞬间消退，冰天雪地一直吞噬他到僵硬的发梢。  
他想要张嘴喊他的名字，哪怕海燕只是回头再望他一眼因此而多逗留一秒。  
但是他的嗓子已经不是他自己的了，他只是在空气里嗫嚅着干燥的嘴唇，没有半点声音出来。  
海燕，你站住，海燕。  
可是海燕的脚步没有迟疑，他的背影轻盈，像是他从前走在秋天金色的田埂。  
白哉缓缓闭上眼睛，垂下头去，他感到掏空心骨的虚空，他仿佛亲眼看见自己的灵魂像是被收割过的麦田，海燕踏过去了，就付之一炬，烧成了灰。  
然而白哉终究习惯对自己刻薄，对抗着自己的意志，他仰起头，他要亲眼目睹直至最后一刻。  
于是他惊见临近门口的海燕突然回转身躯，将军帽一把甩到地上，跨步回来，他贴近自己的时候他周身的空气都在颤抖燃烧。  
海燕靠过去，重重地吻住白哉的嘴唇。  
白哉就被卷入那气流的震荡中，跟着从生命的内核里一起战栗。  
他们的牙齿磕在一起，撞破了嘴角。海燕的手掌承托在白哉的脑后，将他牢牢地固定住，像是要把他强横地揉进自己的身体。  
白哉感到海燕呼吸出来的空气热腾腾地冲撞在他脸上，他的喉咙深处轰轰隆隆地阵阵暗响，像是压抑着雷雨的乌云。  
白哉在自己混乱的视线里望见海燕浓密的睫毛在他近前仿佛黑色的羽翅扇出绝望的轨迹。  
一瞬之间，白哉什么都明白了。  
或者说，他终于承认了。  
关于海燕，关于战争，关于结局。  
他于是猛地将手指绞入海燕的厚料军服，他想要抓住他的身体却怎么也触碰不到。他疯狂地回吻着海燕，唇舌残忍如同惊涛狂浪。  
海燕粗重地喘着嗫噬着他的舌尖，下唇；他一只手在他的发间蹂躏着他的头发，一只手不如容分说地扯开他严丝合缝的军服领。他粗暴地撕扯他的衣服像是想要借此撕碎他们之间不得言说却由来已久的一切。  
海燕湿润的舌侵略过他袒露的脖子和胸膛，白哉终于在海燕衔住他乳尖的一刹那泄漏了一声长长的呻吟。  
情欲已经延烧到他理智的铜墙铁壁之外，他早就该知道海燕会是如履平地的那唯一一个。他只是不知道这一天真会来临，会在今天来临。他的双手本能地抗拒着推着海燕的肩膀，海燕却微微抬起眼，他乌黑的刘海下一双墨绿色的眼睛困兽一样雪亮而绝决。白哉被那目光劈裂了一般，脑子里嗡的一声，意识短了路。  
海燕，我们不悲伤。  
在最后一个黎明前，什么都给你。  
海燕终于扯去他的衣裤，当他撑开他的腿进入他的身体的时候，白哉只能张着嘴大口地呼气，一下一下，他像溺水者死死揪住海燕的头发和衬衫，脸色惨白。海燕就是他最后的浮板，活下来或者沉下去，他想他都会不离不弃。  
他于是探下头去亲吻海燕的颈子和眼角，手指触弄他膨胀的胸廓，海燕低吟了一声，抬起头，重重地嘘气：“……别逼我……”然后他一把攥住他的手，更深地攫取他。  
白哉不堪地将头深深背过去，凌乱的军服下苍白的肌肤像海面上的残月忽升忽沉。  
撕裂感在不断升级，但他知道不是那疼痛让他窒息，其实那疼痛在军人的身上根本不算什么，他无法自控地凶猛地呼吸是因为他感到自己的胸腔里被谁灌了水，如此沉痛乃至于仿佛濒临死亡。  
他翻滚在爱人的情爱之中却窥见了末日之光。  
从没有什么让他如此恐惧，恐惧到不能自抑，他希望自己可以变成植物而海燕化作泥土他好深深扎入其中，守住他。  
可是山洪将至，泥石奔流，他站在它们面前却无力阻止。  
他的爱人，将在此刻之后，永不回转。  
他已经预见了一切。  
于是他想嘶喊出来，可是自始至终没有半个字吐露心声，而海燕只是近在咫尺地凝视他，眼光如夏萤，明灭不定。他在他的身体里释放，白哉伸手将海燕最后一次揽入胸怀，轻抚着他的脸颊和眼睑。  
我的海燕，我爱着你。  
双手紧紧箍住海燕赤裸的脊背，连他紧贴自己的腹部肌肉的轻微抽动都感觉得一清二楚。  
停在这里不要动。不如，我们就此死去。  
海燕却缓慢抽身，他再次亲吻白哉退却了血色的嘴唇。  
凝望着，相对无语，怆然一笑。  
“再见，白哉。”

战争于第二年三月全面结束。  
五月白哉退役回到他出生的城镇。  
他家的深宅大院仍旧矗立在镇子的北边，而海燕的家在镇子的西面。年迈了许多的父亲站在家门口，远远地就一路望着他回来。这次他是一个人回来。

白哉不知在海燕家的门口站了多久，他终于敲响了门。  
开门的是个女孩，白哉认识她，是海燕的妹妹空鹤。  
她在看见他的一瞬脸上所有的表情都蒸发了。  
白哉以为他会行军礼然后僵直地站着什么也说不出，但是他看着他的妹妹，竟然像中了邪似的照着海燕的话原封不动地重复了一遍。  
你的哥哥替你们去找爸妈讨他们打了十几年白条的零花钱去了。  
海燕那时候就是这么说的。  
白哉骂他没心没肺，其实他是想说你很冷血。  
空鹤直直地盯着白哉的脸，嗓子里出不来一声。  
海燕你的幽默感果然很差劲，你看你的笑话连你自己亲妹都不笑。  
“知道了。”空鹤临关上门的时候低着头说了一句，“谢谢你。”  
她不想让外人看见自己的红眼眶。

白哉于是轻轻转身，走上了海燕家背后的小山坡。  
海燕什么都没留下，他的名牌，他用过的枪，或者修兵留给他的奖章。  
白哉也没有向他的家人要他的衣服他的牙刷。  
他从自己的衣兜里掏出一颗白色的纽扣，是当年海燕为包扎他伤口扯碎的衬衫上的。他一直留着，仿佛知道它早晚会派上用场。  
海燕说，如果他没能回来，就把他的随便什么东西埋在后山上。  
他好年年看见春暖花开。  
白哉把扣子埋进去。  
他突然发现自己其实记得很多海燕说过的话，不管是不是废话。  
白哉最后一次立正，向着海燕的“墓”行了一个很长的军礼。  
他的手臂上扬的弧度刚刚好和眼泪滑落的轨迹重合。  
回转身，看见山坡上的野杜鹃已经开放，海水青蓝。  
没有硝烟，没有他，却仍旧俨然一个新的世界。


End file.
